Sesuatu  XD
by shinigamisipit
Summary: Byakuya dapet 'sesuatu' dari sang adik angkat, Rukia! :D  Judul ngga nyambung. Newbie.  Reviewnya saya tunggu..


**Summary: **"Rukia! ini puisinya." / "Hlo.. katanya pas istirahat?" / Rukia membaca judul puisi Byakuya, dan 'agak' kaget. / Kira – kira apa yang diberikan Byakuya ke Rukia? NEWBIE

**Disclaimer: **BLEACH punyanya TITE KUBO! Kalo punya aku pasti perang Soul Society VS Aizen cs & Espada belum selesai! *devil laugh*

**Pairing: **?

**Rate:** K+

**Genre:** Parody

**Warning: **GAJE, TYPO(s), EYD dilupakan, OOC banget!, AU, dsb

**SURAT CINTA**

By_ Chipdha uyeUye

.

.

.

.

"Ohayou, Byakuya-kun!" sapa siswi – siswi SMA Karakura saat seorang Byakuya Kuchiki lewat di depan mereka, tetapi Byakuya tidak merespon apa – apa. Dia tetap memasang wajah 'cool' nya yang bikin cewek – cewek pada klepek – klepek.

Byakuya Kuchiki, dia adalah siswa kelas X.2 yang menjadi bintang SMA Karakura, selain otaknya yang genius, ganteng, keluarganya pun juga sangat kaya, dia mempunyai seorang adik angkat bernama Rukia Kuchiki. (jadi jangan heran kalau mereka 1 kelas.. namanya juga adik angkat).

Byakuya berjalan menuju ruang kelasnya, ditengah perjalanan ada yang memanggilnya, "Nii-san tunggu~~" Byakuya berhenti dan 'menghadapi pemanggilnya' yang notabene adalah Rukia. "Apa?" tanya Byakuya singkat. "Hosh.. hosh.. kalo jalan jangan cepet – cepet napa? Hosh.. Mana puisi yang kau janjikan kemarin untuk mading kelompok kita?".

"Errr.. Rukia.. aku lupa, nanti pas istirahat aku kasihin ke kamu.."

"Beneran hlo! besok madingnya harus udah jadi!"

(o.o)

Sesampainya di kelas, kursi yang biasa dia tempati bersama Toshiro Hitsugaya sudah diduduki oleh Rangiku Matsumoto. Saat itu hanya tinggal tersisa satu kursi di depan meja guru. Dengan cemberut Byakuya menuju kursi itu. Ya, gimana nggak cemberut, hari itu dia terpaksa duduk semeja dengan orang aneh, bodoh, super ribut siapa lagi kalau bukan Renji Abarai (*dibankai Renji).

"Whooaa.. Kuchiki-kun mau duduk sama aku yaa.." kata Renji dengan mata berbinar – binar, dia lalu mebersihkan kursi yang ada di samping kursinya. (lebay!)

"Bai the wai, kenapa Kuchiki-kun mau duduk disini, biasanya kan sama si cebol (1) itu. Emang tadi malam mimpi apa?"

Byakuya melambaikan tangan kirinya kearah Toshiro dan Rangiku yang lagi ngobrol.

"Kenapa, Kuchiki-kun? Ada nyamuk ya? Atau laler? Kok tangannya di lambai – lambaiin gitu?" kata Renji 'sok' polos.

"Hmm~~" Byakuya hanya ber 'hmm' ria. Dia membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan laptopnya.

"Wahhh.. laptopnya bagus Kuchiki-kun! Harganya berapa? Beli dimana? Aku pengen banget punya laptop tapi outosan nggak mau beliin.. bla bla bla bla bla.." Renji terus ngomong, Byakuya tak menghiraukannya, dia memasang earphone dan menyetel lagu ALONES by Aqua Timez (2). (Kasian Renji :D)

Byakuya membuka MS Word dan mengetik dengan cepat.

*10 menit kemudian*

"...Kuchiki-kun gimana pendapatmu punya adik angkat Rukia? Enak nggak? Dia itu galak banget... bla bla bla bla." kata Renji yang daritadi terus ngomong tanpa henti dan nggak peduli kalau Byakuya tak merespon omongannya. (Byakuya hanyut dalam lagunya).

Byakuya bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Mau kemana Kuchiki-kun?" tanya Renji.

"Hn, mau ngeprint.."

(o.o)

"Rukia! ini puisinya." kata Byakuya.

"Hlo.. katanya pas istirahat?"

"Aku lagi punya ide, daripada lupa.."

"Ohh.."

Rukia membaca judul puisi Byakuya, dan 'agak' kaget..

Nanao, Sui-Feng, Hinamori, Nemu yang membaca judul puisi Byakuya juga terpekik kaget.

.

.

.

.

.

_**SURAT CINTA**_

_ **.**_

_**Rangkaian kata membentuk makna hiperbola**_

_**Sepotong puisi untuk membuktikan cinta**_

_**Bibir tak mampu berucap, tingkah tak mampu mewakili**_

_**Hanya hati.. yang berbicara**_

_**Dan menuntun tangan ini**_

_**Tak apa 'kan, cinta?**_

_**Mungkin bagimu aku pengecut,**_

_**Tapi memang hati yang paling jujur**_

_**Lipatan ini menjadi saksi**_

_**Tinta hitam ini menuntut jawaban**_

_**Kertas ini menatapmu penuh harap**_

_**Amplop ini siap menampung kerelaanku**_

_**Bila kau menolakku..**_

_**Tapi.. itu tak mungkin terjadi 'kan, cinta?**_

_**Kutahu kau telah menantikan kedatangan surat cinta ini**_

_**di kotak surat besi di depan rumahmu**_

_**Jadi, cinta, maukah kaubuka hatimu untukku?**_

Byakuya meninggalkan 5 cewek yang sedang melongo itu..

'Cih, apasih yang mereka pikirkan? Jelas – jelas itu puisi untuk mading. Ada namaku disitu..' kata Byakuya dalam hati.

Hinamori, yang dari dulu tergila – gila sama Byakuya pingsan. (Maaf Aizen! Haha..)

Nanao, Sui-Feng, Nemu hanya saling pandang tak percaya.

Rukia? Dia hanya diam seribu bahasa, ada semburat merah d pipinya.

END

A/N:

(1) Yang pernah nonton / baca Bleach pasti tau tinggi Toshiro Hitsugaya itu berapa..

(2) ALONES by Aqua Timez; OST Bleach yang paling aku suka.. XDD

**Berminat Review?**

**:D**


End file.
